


Later

by TheOutgriber



Series: Hacklesqueak Kink Adventures [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: D/s elements, F/F, Masturbation, Smut, Sweetness, mention of caning play, prioritizing, self-care, slight angst, they're switchy witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutgriber/pseuds/TheOutgriber
Summary: Hecate helps Ada to prioritize pleasure after a hard week.





	Later

It’s Friday evening before Ada has a true spare moment. The past week has been a grey blur, a series of little problems needing immediate attention. She and Hecate have slept practically in shifts, each waking to a cold bed. Now, Ada is holed up in her cave-like private office, leafing through old reports with no particular purpose. That’s where Hecate finds her. 

Hecate smiles and obligingly makes chat that’s idle by her standards, but her gaze feels sharp as her hands move to refill Ada’s tea cup. She doesn’t sit, looming tall over the organized chaos that is Ada’s desk. Ada feels studied and admonished. She’s supposed to be taking better care of herself this term, she remembers with regret. 

She thinks of how they last played, how she basked in Hecate’s radiant afterglow as they sprawled together. Worked into a haze of unresolved arousal, Ada could do nothing but marvel at her lover’s sheer capacity for surrender. Hecate had stretched like a cat, drunk limbs and newly marked skin. She’d looked at Ada, arching an eyebrow in spite of her exhaustion. Ada had smiled sheepishly, swallowing a moan as Hecate moved against her, rubbing where a sleepy heat still smouldered. "Later," Ada had promised. 

Regrettably, the crises of a magical boarding school have no concern for the private lives of its staff, least of all its head teachers. ‘Later’ has no particular meaning. Ada knows that Hecate understands this. Still, it bothers her that she can’t make time for something as simple as an orgasm. They’re supposed to make time for so many things outside the school, they’ve been advised. The weekend stretches out before them, and who knows whether she’ll make time even then? Hecate, who despises wasted time, is here, waiting.  
Ada’s supposed to--oh, what’s the phrase?--’share transparently with her partner.’ 

“I’m sorry,” she blurts. Hecate furrows her brow, and Ada continues. “It’s been such a dreadful week, and I haven’t made time for--” For what, exactly? “I didn’t want to…” She shifts uncomfortably in her seat. “I didn’t keep my promise.” It tumbles out with a sputter of rueful laughter. 

Hecate looks alarmed, then almost amused. “You haven’t...”  
Ada shakes her head, looking down at the papers on her desk.  
Hecate snaps her fingers. “Miss Cackle.” Ada looks up immediately.  
“Yes?”  
“I think I understand.”  
“You do?” Ada asks.  
Hecate unnecessarily smooths the front of her long dress. “You’ve been waiting.” A blush starts to bloom on the sliver of neck visible above her collar.  
“Yes, well--” Ada feels her own ears prickle with heat.  
With a flick of those long fingers, Hecate moves the desk aside, preserving the disorder of the papers for Ada’s sake.  
“I think you’ve waited long enough,” she says matter-of-factly. “Don’t you?”  
Ada finds herself nodding breathlessly, surprised but not dismayed by Hecate’s boldness.  
Hecate hesitates, apprehension creeping into her face. “Ada?”  
“Yes,” Ada replies, starting to hike up her skirt. “I want to. How should I be?”  
Hecate swallows. “We could transfer, or I could leave, or--”  
“No! Stay. Please?” Ada adds, suddenly feeling like a mass of single-minded want. With a forceful nod at the door, her protective spells cocoon the tiny space. 

Hecate smiles, a small, sly thing, and steps in close, leaning lightly against the desk. “In that case, make yourself comfortable. I want you to play with yourself, Ada Cackle.” She motions Ada’s hands away from the hem of the dress. “Over the cloth to start?”  
“Yes, Miss Hardbroom,” Ada responds, arousal shooting down into her belly as she begins to palm herself over the fuzzy material. It feels lovely, but it isn’t enough. She clutches the mahogany chair arm, squeezing her eyes shut. It’s been such a hard week...  
Hecate’s cool hand closes ever hers. Ada’s eyes fly open.  
“Stay with me, Ada.”  
Ada nods rapidly, shuddering a sigh when Hecate crouches to move the heavy skirt out of the way at last and directs Ada’s hand between her legs. Ada strokes herself through her underwear, clutching Hecate’s hand to pull her closer.  
“What do you need, Headmistress?” Hecate asks, sounding slightly winded.  
Ada isn’t sure, but she wants Hecate close. “Your mouth, please,” she gasps, vanishing her underwear to find her clit. 

Dark-eyed and blushing, Hecate kneels on the stone floor, still squeezing Ada’s hand. She settles back on her heels with a wince. Ada moans, suddenly aware that Hecate must still have a few cane stripes, imagining that some of the sweet sting is still there. Hecate leans in, just nuzzling. She breathes in the musk of Ada’s arousal, hooking her arm around one of Ada’s thighs as Ada presses forward to meet her. 

Ada’s head lolls back against the hard wooden chair. She could let Hecate take over from here, but she’s euphoric at the touch of her own fingers, her orgasm building itself around the word 'Headmistress' that coils in her memory. She works herself furiously now as Hecate breathes against her, licking around her entrance until Ada grinds against her tongue, reeling her willing lover in with strong legs. 

Hecate can’t speak, but her pleased moan rings through Ada’s entire being as she bucks out of the chair, coming with a strangled cry. She rocks her hips against Hecate’s face over and over, riding it out. Finally, she starts to come down. Stray parks of pleasure zip through her body as she slumps back. The world is new. 

Hecate stays put for a moment, smiling up at her. “Well done, Ada,” she says, leaning forward into Ada’s soft embrace to kiss her at last. Her face gleams with Ada’s juices, but her makeup is flawless, and not a hair out of place. Ada lets out a gusty, gasping laugh.  
“Shall we take care of you now?” she asks, stroking Hecate’s cheek.  
Hecate smirks. “Later,” she says, kissing one hand, then the other. “For now, it’s time we had a bath and a hot meal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated. :)  
> Take care!


End file.
